


love makes angels of the damned

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [89]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: William, Mike and Companion!Kevin and Six Block Radius - Taste My Kiss:</p>
            </blockquote>





	love makes angels of the damned

William barely waited until Kevin disappeared into the tiny bus bathroom before spinning on Mike. "Okay, what gives?"

Mike blinked, honestly confused. "What gives what?"

William sighed, but it wasn't his usual over the top theatrics. Whatever it was, William was honestly concerned. "There's something about that boy - Mike, have you fallen in love with an axe murderer or something?" He looked unimpressed as Mike spluttered with laughter. "I'm serious. That boy has baggage."

Mike tried to keep the smile on his face; he'd forgotten how fucking perceptive William was. One look told him Bill wasn't buying the act, and Mike let it drop. "Don't we all. Yeah," he added quickly, mindful that Kevin could walk back in at any time. "He's got some demons, but I know, we've talked, he can handle mine and I can handle his."

William studied him for a moment, then smiled. "Hark, the sound of true love. I am so proud of you Michael!"

"Proud for what?" Kevin asked, drifting back into the lounge.

William never missed a beat. "That Mike has finally mastered his ABCs." The resulting tussle fight helped Mike get some distance from William's observations.

From the look in Kevin's eyes, Mike suspected he'd heard every word. But even when William slunk off in defeat, he didn't raise the topic. He just curled up against Mike and let Mike pick the movie.


End file.
